The Vessels
The ultimate goal of any Cosmic Game is the creation of a mortal Vessel capable of housing the ethereal spirits of the Gogues. The goal of creating sustainable Vessels was only achieved once with the Three Shards on Gozaa. Creation of the Pre-Vessels Aiza traveled across the ocean from Sed in search of a place to create the Pre-Vessels. She arrived on the shores of the continent Calderaas. As Aiza walked, she ate of the land and soon became pregnant. Aiza made her way to an inland sea where the Charge was strong. She swam into the depths and gave birth to the first three Pre-Vessels or Demi-Gogues. ''Breaking of Positron's Shard'' The process of planting the Shards of Charge into mortal flesh proved a trial for Aiza. Her first attempt had serious side effects and the Shard of Positron was shattered into three smaller fragments. Aiza solved the problem by creating a vessel for each fragment of the Positron Shard. She bore a trinity of sisters, Noro, Vela & Onca. Inside of each of the sisters was a fragment of the Shard, equal in strength but different in principle. Aiza realized that before her Vessel could be considered complete, the three fragments would need to be reunited into one Shard. ''Creating Neutron & Negatron's Vessels'' After experiencing the fragmentation of the Positron Shard, Aiza was left weakened. After resting and recharging, Aiza swam to the shore of the inland sea and when she emerged from the water she found Noro Onca and Vela waiting there. As soon as her ethereal spirit touched the sand, she gave birth to Dema, the Vessel of the Neutron Shard. Behind her, Azu was beginning to rise and as the light passed through her translucent form, Aiza gave birth to Ten, Vessel of the Negatron Shard. After her task was completed, Aiza returned to the depth of the inland sea where she waited until the return of the Facsimiles. Vesseldom ''The Process of Rejuvenation'' The Gogues knew that by dividing a Mote of Charge and implanting its Shards into physical matter the would greatly diminish their power. A process of recharging and purification would be necessary before the Shards would be ready to hold the spirits of the Gogues. To endure this was accomplished, Aiza grafted the Shards into the life liquid of the Demi-Gogues. The descendants of the Demi would continue the Shard's process of rejuvenation as their life liquid was passed down through successive Vessels. Being a carrier of the Demi-Gogues life liquid is what is colloquially called Vesseldom. ''The Signs Influence'' An uncountable number of incarnations are required before the Shards are fully awakened. Through the slow process of purification, the weakened influence of the Shards becomes stronger. As it grows, the ethereal Charge within the Shards has a profound effect on the course of the Vessel's lives. Their actions are influenced by the prinicples of the Shards or Fragments within them.Those born into Vesseldom carry the principles of their Signs and are automatically driven to live in close accordance with those priniciples. Those with the Positron Shard are builders and creators. Holders of a Neutron Shard are driven to preserve and protect knowledge and wisdom at any cost. And those who carry the Negatron Shard live to destroy. The great people who shaped the fate of Gozaa during the Golden Ages of the Historiis were all descendants of the the Demi and Semi-Gogues. It is important to note that one Sign dominates each Shard, but it is the nature of the Charge that all three Signs be present in everything. Each of the Shards contain fractional traces of the other Shard's principles. These trace principles fluctuate in intensity and can sometimes overtake the ruling principles. For example, a Vessel of the Positron Shard in addition to having strong creative sensibilities may suddenly become destructive. This is a core attribute of the Charge's nature and Vesseldom. ''The Final Vessels'' The Demi and the Semi were all born fully aware of the existence of the Cosmic Game and the Nature of the Shards and worked to advance the cleansing of their Shards. But their later descendants were unaware of their Vesseldom due to lost lineages during the Mist. When the final Vessels appeared, they knew no more about their destiny than their nearest ancestors. But as they experienced life, the Shards already began to awaken within them, reminding them of the long journey they'd taken over time. Many complications and setbacks pop up during the process of purification of the Shards. The shattering of Positron Shard into fragments further complicated the process of purification as the fragments required re-unification before rejuvenation could begin. Over millenia the fragments did find their way back together and culminated in the birth of Positron's final Vessel, Geneva Ras-el in 353 N.E. Likewise, the Negatron Shard's process came to a complete stand still after its current Vessel, Prince Hex was captured by the Morg and subsuquently lost in orbit above Gozaa. After many years in frozen hibernation, Prince Hex's return set the final stages of purification into motion at a.breakneck pace. The process of rejuvenation was completed so rapidly that the Vessel's mind and body were nearly sacrificed.The Neutron Shard's purification carried on through history with little incident and culminated in the birth of Lukas Spartus Akir. During the final awakening of the Shard, it becomes a concious effort on the part of the Vessels to finish the process. There are several events that must occur and tasks that must be accomplished. The events happen without fail, but it is necessary for the tasks to be completed of the Vessels own accord. There is no particular order of completion for the steps except those that are obvious catalyst to others. *Inception - The birth of any Vessel is accompanied by a natural disaster of varying proportions. *Activation - The Vessel must experience an extreme emotional or physical trauma. Sometimes a directl linked to the natural disaster that accompanied their birth. *Determination - A Spectre, or shadow of the final Vessel's collected past lives appears in animal form on the physical plane. Its arrival is the result of the previous physical or emotional trauma. It becomes the task of the Vessel to slay the Spectre. *Revelation - The Vessel must realize and accept that they are a Vessel of the Shard. This can only be accomplished by travelling to the place where the Council of the Gogues occured, the Obelisks. At the arrival, the Facsimiles return and the Signs fully restore the power of the Shard. *Elevation - The Vessel must derange one or more of their five senses for a prolonged period of time. This can occur at any time during the Vessels life, but they must cease to derange their senses in due time or the Shard will never awaken fully. At the time of completion, the Gogues' transmission is able to inhabit the Vessel. The Vessel then knows the slendor of Ethereal, the Mind and the Dream, the Foundation of the Verse and the Cosmic Game. At this time the existence of the original ego of the Vessel is at risk. The final Vessel must willingly relinquish control of their body and mind or face complete ego death. With great effort, it is possible for the Vessel to co-habitate with the Gogue's transmission harmoniously. At the return of the Facsimiles to the Obelisks, the Vessels are able to visit the full power of the primal forces on the physical plane. Along with extended immortality, the final Vessels are given certain powers over the physical realm by the awakened Shards of Charge. These powers follow the principles of the Signs and include their respective primal forces. Once inhabited by Aiza, Geneva Ras-el was blessed with the touch of life and the ability to control water, inhabited by Azan, Jimm was capable of wielding the touch of death and fire, while Akil gave Lukas the ability to see both the static past and several alternate futures and command of the wind. But none of these abilities were immediately available. It required great practice and effort for the final Vessels to wield their regenerative abilities, destructive forces or tap the deeper wells of knowledge and wisdom.